


【EC】ギャンブル 赌局

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *含有一定历史背景，部分架空*空军万x头牌查简介：战争结束前的最后那几天，艾瑞克•兰谢尔遇见了查尔斯，他的一举一动勾人心魄，但显而易见并没有一颗真心。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 13





	【EC】ギャンブル 赌局

～*～

1945年8月15日，日/本天/皇发布诏书，宣布接受波/茨/坦公告无条件投降。8月28日清晨，首批美军分成空中和海上两路在日/本本土登陆*。

飞机降落在停机坪的那天天气很好，能见度很高，对于驾驶员来说是最好不过的了。他此前没有到过日本，一直印象不好，毕竟他难以忘记那位少校疯狂的自杀撞击。

“久仰大名，艾瑞克•兰谢尔上校，”中校敬重地鞠躬，“海军航空兵首个击落5架敌机的空战王牌——仅仅一日之内*。”

“事实上只有三架，”艾瑞克老实地澄清，“另外两架只是受了重创，盖斯中尉击落了其中一架。”

“无论如何，荣誉勋章在这。”中校说道。

艾瑞克把自己的帽子往前拉了一点，眼睛盖在艳阳之下的阴影里，“我不会在这待太久，我估计正式签署协定之后我最多还留两个月，”他说，“我人生地不熟，这期间还得拜托你做我的翻译。”

“别担心，这里没几个人会说，包括我自己也不怎么样，”中校笑了笑，“我保证你不会因为这个错过任何的快乐。”

“享乐可不是我的目的，我只想快点回国，”艾瑞克说道，“等这一切都结束——”

“话别说的太绝对，兰谢尔上校，”中校领他走去他下榻的地方，“忘了介绍了，您可以叫我哈里森。”

“哈里森中校，幸会，”艾瑞克紧随其后，“我们现在去哪？”

“行李总得放一下，”哈里森瞥了一眼艾瑞克的双手，“虽然就只有一个箱子。”

普通士兵住在军营里，但兰谢尔这样是军官可以住在公寓式单间里，比起一群人住在一起，单间肯定要舒适很多，但这并不能缓解他思归心切的心情，所谓自家的就算是狗窝也最好。

艾瑞克有条理地收拾好自己的日常用品，衣服都挂起来放进衣柜里，但也没几件，他并不属于驻守士兵，在这里待不出两个月，也许他可以去做那些其他士兵准备做的事情，用半包烟就能做。

还是算了吧，他摇了摇头。

白天的时间还剩下一点，第一天处理了不少军队里的事情，对于艾瑞克•兰谢尔，被恭维实在没有太多乐趣，甚至令他生厌，但他觉得自己很好地应付过了这些人和事。

这么久了，他擅长的也只是驾驶他的爱机战场杀敌而已，那些人际的事情他从不多管。

他对日本这个地方没什么好感是真的，但是对这里的现实状况感到好奇也是真的，怎样的社会现实才能培养出一群疯狂求死的、心甘情愿牺牲的军人，艾瑞克感到迷惑。

艾瑞克走上东京的街道，察觉到人们对他身上军服的畏惧和某种愤怒，在投降的敌对国大摇大摆地走路的确不是个明智的行为，但是当地人并没有做出更过激的举动了。

那仿佛就像是在他们自己的世界里，艾瑞克•兰谢尔此人已经被意念消灭了一样，连着所有干扰他们庸庸碌碌生活的人，全部。

不过，除去这些令人背脊生刺的目光，艾瑞克倒是没有察觉到什么疯狂的气息，过于平静。

就在艾瑞克谨慎地走在街道上，打量着沿街民俗感极强的建筑物时，他猛地被一个人撞了个满怀，“嘿，你这——”他正打算看清楚这个鲁莽的家伙，说他一顿的时候，忽然想到自己并不会日语。

但很快他发现自己并不需要说日语，就说英语应该也不是问题。

“我很抱歉。”

这个人赭色的头发并没有让艾瑞克第一时间反应过来，但随之而来的清透的蓝色眼睛把答案说得明明白白了，这个人，虽然穿着和服，但是却是一个欧洲长相的白人。他估计有二十岁左右，很俊朗，眼睛炯炯有神。

“你不是日本人。”艾瑞克很震惊这件事。

“抱歉，现在不太方便回答你的问题，你能帮我一个忙吗？”青年低声说话时并没有日本口音，“请赶走他们。”

“你是指什么人？”艾瑞克还没有从层层迷惑中理清思绪，很快他就得到了其中一个问题的答案，当青年倚靠在他身上的时候，两个同样穿着军服的年轻士兵便紧随而来。

“怎么？！”看到一个比他们更高级的军官抢走了他们的猎物，他们其中一个说不出话来。

“你们是哪个部队的？”艾瑞克以为他们是在胁迫青年，“马上就要签署协定了，你们现在干什么？”

青年始终一言不发，似乎想等待艾瑞克赶走这两个混账，艾瑞克也的确把事情做的和他需要的一样好，他几乎不费吹灰之力就斥退了他们。

那二位灰溜溜走开之后，青年才松了一口气，警觉地脱离艾瑞克的胸膛，他和艾瑞克对视了几秒，“谢谢，”他说着，“长官。”

没等艾瑞克要问些关键的事情，这个神秘的穿和服的白人青年就匆匆忙忙地小跑离开了，木屐在路面发出一些细碎的声音，很快远去。

艾瑞克有些呆，从对方白皙的肤色看得出来，他一定不是一位士兵，甚至从来没牵扯进战争。带着巨大的好奇，艾瑞克打道回了自己的房间。

傍晚晚餐后，哈里森中校邀请他去参加一个神秘活动，他对此只提到“很有趣”一类的话语，叫艾瑞克有些不太良好的猜测。

～*～

“看看，东京！”

哈里森中校带的这几个人不多，除了他和艾瑞克，也就只有一个同样是今天到的士官，这个人艾瑞克不太熟，也就没怎么说话，哈里森倒是不觉得不方便，他向他们介绍这处霓虹灯光从街头亮到街尾的神秘地界。

“这里是吉原，”哈里森吐出一个别扭的日文单词，“这样的特色可不多见。”

“我不觉得这里面有好的地方，”艾瑞克说，“哈里森，这里是做什么的？”

“我听说日本人只吃生肉，那我吃不惯，”那个士官勉强地耸了耸肩，“可别来这里面吃夜宵。”

“不不不，没有人是为了进去填饱肚子，”哈里森神秘地往里面走去，“这里，实际上就是一条提供大量姑娘和极少数男孩的街道。”

艾瑞克很快明白了他的意思，“我没有兴趣，”他马上表明了自己的立场，“哈里森中校，这不合适。”

“放心，这里的人从来不说‘不行’，”哈里森笑道，“这里没有国籍，没有战争。”

那个中士倒是好奇极了，“又不是一定要找个男孩，”他说，“兰谢尔上校，没兴趣可以做个游客嘛。”

喧闹的声音有些疯狂的躁动不安，刺激着他冒一点风险，“好吧。”艾瑞克松口了，“如果你们要玩，别带上我。”

哈里森似乎很懂得哪里是他们的目的地，一路上不少人招呼他们进去某家店好好享受一番，有些甚至明目张胆地报出了价格，低廉得难以置信。

艾瑞克紧随着哈里森进了一家装修精致的日式楼房，如果不是在这条街上，艾瑞克可能会好好观察一番的，毕竟他对建筑有不少的兴趣。

老板娘——或者叫她老鸨，是个看起来很时髦的日本女人，虽然穿着和服，但头发却烫成了卷发，别了两个发夹，近四十岁的脸蛋不是很显老。

她非常“热情地”将他们迎进来，“这位是玛丽夫人，你们呢，直接叫她玛丽或者夫人都没关系，”哈里森说，“玛丽，今晚查尔斯有空吗？”

“虽然您是我们的贵宾，但是很抱歉的是，他也不是每一次都能见到的，”玛丽夫人为难地说，“他并不只有您一个客人。”

“这位是兰谢尔上校，这位是兰斯上尉，”哈里森皱起眉头，“他们都是很重要的人。”

女人权衡了一番，对身边的那个男人说道：“去叫查尔斯做准备。”

“哪个查尔斯？”一旁那个下手悄悄地问。

老鸨翻了个白眼：“会下棋的那个！”

“将棋还是西洋棋？”

“你说呢？”

艾瑞克很好奇这家可谓是东西方融会贯通的店到底打的是什么招牌，他沉默地跟着一行人走进一间日式的房间，他从来没到过这样屋子里面，这感觉很新奇，但他不太习惯脱鞋和盘坐。

在等待查尔斯的期间，老鸨带来了几个日本姑娘供他们挑选，当然还有两个年轻的男孩，哈里森选中了两个似乎很熟的姑娘，兰斯随便挑了个投眼缘的日本男孩。艾瑞克拒绝了老鸨的推荐。

“你们会喜欢上查尔斯的，”哈里森开玩笑说，“虽然他不喜欢我，但也许喜欢你们。”

“你怎么探听到我的性取向的？”兰斯问。

“我没探听过，说实在的，再见到查尔斯之前，我都不知道我还会喜欢男人，”哈里森做了个鬼脸，“等你见到他去，你就会知道我是什么意思了。”

“开什么玩笑——”艾瑞克不相信。

“我保证，毫不夸张。”

哈里森话音刚落，木门被轻轻敲了两下，然后被缓缓推开，先是左边后是右边，艾瑞克不由自主看去，想知道到底是不是真的会有这样一个尤物，当然他完全不这么认为。

“打扰各位了。”来者埋下脑袋，恭敬地先行了一个日式的礼，才慢慢抬起脸来。

他蓝色的眼睛几乎瞬间将艾瑞克冻结。

显然在看到艾瑞克的那一霎那，被叫做查尔斯的这个人也陷入了震撼之中，一时说不出话来，他蠕动一下嘴唇，只是站起身来走进房间，身后的侍从帮他关上门。

他的着装很低调，纯色的布料只有少许暗纹装饰，一点也不像是他该有的牌面，他虽然穿的普通，但却有一种过去培养出来的气质，让人更加怀疑他的人生轨迹。

“这位是艾瑞克•兰谢尔上校，”哈里森介绍道，“这位是爱德文•兰斯上尉。”

看得出查尔斯的举止和语言在客套地反应着，艾瑞克完全不能相信白天帮忙的那个青年竟然是红灯区的，他甚至还合理猜想过查尔斯是在日本做生意的英国资本家的儿子。

“兰谢尔上校，有幸见到您，”查尔斯满含深意地向他问好，“为什么只有您看起来不太开心？”

这样针对性的话语让在场的人都注视起一直沉默的艾瑞克•兰谢尔，他始终在自顾自地观察着这些小小的酒盏和碟子，有些躲避查尔斯的意思。

出于礼貌他不能不回答这个问题，“不，只是我很意外，”艾瑞克抓住这个机会，“我没想到会是个白人。”

也许它过于敏感了，哈里森中校的脸色变得尴尬了起来，看样子他也并不知道查尔斯到底从何而来，又为何变成现在这样，否则以他的性子，肯定要替沉默的查尔斯解释，不会容忍低沉的气氛再继续作怪下去。

查尔斯定了定神，侧身对着身边的那个侍从说了几句话，那少女立刻就起身退出了房间，查尔斯重新将目光定格在艾瑞克身上，似乎想要做出解释。

“长官，你关心这个有什么意义？”他的嘴角微微提起，似笑非笑，“从来不会有人真的对这个感兴趣，不是吗？”

“对，对，兰谢尔，你开玩笑也要稍微聪明点嘛。”哈里森急忙帮着解围，兰斯也跟着附和几句。

也许是军衔给了他一种傲慢，艾瑞克并未就这个问题放手，“战争结束了，你知道吗，查尔斯？”他从侧面提醒这一点。

“是的，半个月前我从收音机里听到了，”查尔斯回答着，起身往艾瑞克身边走来，“但对于这条街上的人来说，即便是玛丽夫人这样的本国人，唏嘘之后仍然跟以前过日子。”

艾瑞克放任他坐在自己身边，就算他们之前素未谋面，出于他的军衔，这也理所应当，他是最有用的客人，“瞧，我没说错吧。”哈里森堪堪说道。

只有在他们如此靠近的情况下，艾瑞克才能嗅到查尔斯身上沐浴过后的淡淡的香气，他从来没有闻到这种气味，好像是花又好像是叶子，很奇异但却并不让人印象深刻。

查尔斯给他倒了一杯酒，那个小小的瓷杯拿在手里好像随时会被捏碎，酒杯在桌子上，里面的酒没有一点波澜。

“你对这些日式的物件很感兴趣？”查尔斯的观察力很敏锐，“尝一尝？”

“兰谢尔，你还是逃不过，”兰斯身边的男孩早为他倒好，他喝了一口酒，“叫你别把话说得那么死。”

“清酒根本喝不醉，跟红酒差不多，”哈里森说道，“但是口味差了远了。”

“大多数外国人都会不习惯清酒，”查尔斯把酒杯拿起来递给艾瑞克，“但我们为外国的客人提供的是烧酒，这种酒的度数可以跟威士忌相比。”

“怪不得我感觉这好像也不是那么寡淡。”兰斯有些疑惑，他也是第一次喝这种酒。

“你把我们当外国人，难道你把你当日本人？”艾瑞克想自己真是太坏气氛了。

查尔斯卡壳了，“嗯……不，”他的手拿着酒盏悬在空中，“我从来不是，也不会有人认为我是。”

“别老是问那些问题了，兰谢尔！”哈里森已经开始醺了，“喝酒！都给我喝！”

艾瑞克迟疑了一秒，小心地接过查尔斯手里的那盏酒，稍微嗅了一下它的味道，象征性地喝了一口，就重新放回桌上。

“你真神秘。”他对查尔斯说。

“不这样怎么会有回头客？”查尔斯心不在焉地说着本来很有趣的嬉皮话，“你很好奇？”

“那是当然。”艾瑞克没意识到自己皱着眉头。

查尔斯笑了出来，只是艾瑞克完全不知道这笑容到底意味着什么，既非愉悦亦非敷衍，这其中的感情只有查尔斯自己才弄得明白。

“侍从会带你到我房间里来。”

他柔软的嘴唇贴在艾瑞克的耳廓上悄声说道。

“我会等你。”

～*～

当查尔斯先声道歉离开房间时，艾瑞克还不清楚这套模式，哈里森似乎看出了艾瑞克迷茫，兴奋地对艾瑞克说：“你被头牌相中了。”

“该死的运气。”兰斯已经搂上了他的伴侣。

“他很少看中某个人，玛丽是这么说的，”哈里森给自己灌酒，“甚至他可能从来没主动看中过谁，鬼知道，查尔斯就是这点迷人。”

“说得好像我很应该应他邀请。”艾瑞克猛喝光了酒盏里剩下的酒。

“你就去吧！机不可失，”兰斯也开始醉了，“虽然我不知道日本人的套路，但你最好有钱付账。”

“别担心那么多，你就尽管去，其他的包在我身上。”哈里森被身边那两个女人逗笑了。

艾瑞克知道自己的心脏跳动很活跃，他喜欢这种血液沸腾的感觉，但他此前没有想过这种感觉能被一个人带动，忽然他有些相信起那些神鬼的说法。

反正留在这里也没什么意思，一个人回去也是无聊，不如就跟那个查尔斯玩一玩，看他到底藏着多少秘密带人发掘。

侍从推开年代感的木门，艾瑞克径直走了进去，他没在入眼的第一个房间里找到查尔斯，当他想问侍从是不是带错房间时，侍从已经关上了木门。

“我在你左手边的房间，”查尔斯说道，“你可以直接推开门进来。”

艾瑞克循声看去，一道阴暗的缝隙在光亮中吸引着他，他警惕地推开门，里面几乎没有蜡烛的光，查尔斯坐在窗户前面，像个傻子一样给自己灌酒。

他认出来熟悉的酒品标志，“我还以为的真的那么优雅从容。”艾瑞克走上前去，犹豫了一下，坐在查尔斯身边。

“讲真我更爱烈酒，”查尔斯在私密的空间彻底放开了，“酒精是好东西，简化思维。”

“你确定它不是让人变傻？”艾瑞克扶住他。

查尔斯想逃避什么？选择在这个时候喝醉可不是件常规的事情，“他们说你这样的人应该要回些才艺，”艾瑞克想先聊聊天，“但我看不出你会什么。”

“我会下棋……还有钢琴，”他查尔斯一边回忆一边说，“但是你不觉得……钢琴这玩意太难让普通人理解了吗？我会的西洋棋，我总不能叫人陪我下西洋棋……他们的那种类似西洋棋的，我不会。”

“将棋，”艾瑞克想起来，“大概是这个？”

“管它的，我的才艺可不通用，”查尔斯笑了，“小提琴也卖掉了……噢！我想起来了，我还有个才艺。”

天气已经转凉了，查尔斯还穿着夏季的和服款式，艾瑞克感觉他摸到的布料太薄了，“要不要我像只猫一样，”查尔斯把自己轻轻搭在艾瑞克身上，“‘喵’……一声给你听？”

这几口酒下去他到底醉没醉，艾瑞克看不出来，不知道自己能不能从吐出的酒气准确判断。烛火太单薄，只有月光稍稍地洒在查尔斯的鼻尖和颧骨上面，勉强保留着他的轮廓，艾瑞克用他的拇指轮过查尔斯的右眼眼眶，不敢用力。

猛可之间他将查尔斯扑倒在木地板上，对方还没反应过来，但惊慌也只是一瞬间的条件反射而已，艾瑞克吻住他微张的嘴唇，亲吻这只醉鬼的感觉就像是喝一口后劲很足的洋酒，艾瑞克愈发觉得神魂颠倒。

查尔斯呜咽着，倒像是一只小猫伸懒腰的时候懒洋洋的叫声，他对艾瑞克的吻很应付得来，这倒是意料之外，起初艾瑞克还以为查尔斯真的不做肉体生意，看来全是一派谎话。

和服松松垮垮全都散开来，摊开在查尔斯周身胜过一幅印象派画作，但艾瑞克没有那么高雅，此时此刻的他很清楚自己的狼狈，他的脑子里全是低俗不堪的念头，他只想把这只不识好歹的小猫插得叫不出声来。

太狼狈了，艾瑞克想着，用力揉捏着查尔斯胸前的那两粒殷红果丁，观赏他在微妙刺激下羞愧难当的样子，这虽然有趣，但他没有那么多耐心让自己的老二再放置着硬下去。

查尔斯知道自己已经被控制在艾瑞克的身体之下了，他屈起双腿，暗示了他对即将发生的事情的准许，艾瑞克顺着他的大腿根部向内摸去，在碰到洞口的那一下，查尔斯就敏感地抽了一口气，小声哼哼了两声。

“快点，我没问题……真的……”见艾瑞克没了下文，他催促道。

“你今晚还有客人？”艾瑞克问，用力把拇指摁进去了一节。

“没了……没有了……”查尔斯用手臂拦住自己的眼睛，几乎盖住了他的半张脸。

“那为什么不慢慢来？”艾瑞克反问道，手指在里面拨弄了几下。

查尔斯不再说话，想必喘息已经是他能做的极限，他的阴茎可怜地倒在腹部，胀得不行，但却没有一点可以射出来的意思。

“看着我。”艾瑞克从他身体里退出来，另一只手顺势把查尔斯的脸强硬地扭了过来，他下意识观察对方的眼睛，左眼角到发鬓的一道泪痕已经干了，只有这一道而已，生理性的反应。

“看着我干你。”艾瑞克的老二早就撑不住了，他拨开查尔斯温热的洞穴，立即插了进去，他没受到太大的阻力，但查尔斯很是叫苦。

“慢……慢一点——”查尔斯的眼角又溢出两滴眼泪，他的脚趾蜷缩在一起，手臂推着艾瑞克的肩膀希望他能放慢插入的进程，但这并没有奏效。

“又要快又要慢的，查尔斯，你拿不准，”艾瑞克享受着一插到底的快感，查尔斯身体里的柔软和热度简直无与伦比，“还是我来控制。”

几下有力而缓慢的冲撞让后庭适应了扩张之后，快速的抽插便随之而来，剧烈地摩擦过敏感区的快感让查尔斯失去理智，他叫着艾瑞克的名字，偶尔失神的时候叫一声长官，但总的来说还是以闷闷的喘气为主，就好像他感到窒息。

查尔斯努力坚持到艾瑞克射精的那一会才释放出来，他完全瘫软在地板上，小腹处和后穴都沾着乳白色的精液，显得淫靡不堪。

他瞄到艾瑞克的老二，心想自己的洞口一现在一定合都合不上，就像一个婊子还在求着精液灌入一样，该死的，他终于知道刚开始为什么那么不舒服。

“好了？”查尔斯用手臂把自己支撑起来，衣服凌乱地挂在肩膀上。

“实际上，”艾瑞克穿上裤子，他不准备第一个晚上就把查尔斯玩完，“我仍然在等你告诉我答案。”

查尔斯小叹一声，闭口不言，艾瑞克重新盘坐在地上，凝视着沉默的查尔斯绯红的脸颊，伸出左手去托住他半偏的脑袋。

查尔斯眼睛闪烁了一下，他相信这一秒钟查尔斯已经做出了什么重要的决定，当他以为会得到一个有趣的真相时，查尔斯伸出他的舌尖，舔了一下艾瑞克的手心。

“别再好奇我的事情，”查尔斯低声说，“拜托了。”

艾瑞克•兰谢尔心里突然有些奇异的滋味。

他因此没有做出承诺。

1945年9月2日上午9时许，在停泊于东/京/湾的美/国战列舰“密/苏里号”上举行了隆重的受降仪式，美中不足的是天色阴沉，与人们喜悦的心情不大一致。*

～*～

午后的明朗空气让人觉得分外舒服，从夏季到秋季，天气转凉的这几天是最让人感觉舒适的，令暴脾气的人也能感到神清气爽。

查尔斯坐在院子的石板凳上，正在读一本诗集，顺便给跑来的猫咪挠痒痒，四周静悄悄的，忽然有人朝这走过来，怕生的野猫警惕地跳出查尔斯怀抱，灵活地钻进了树丛里。

“查尔斯，那位长官又来找你了。”玛丽夫人说。

“现在？”查尔斯没有回过头去。

太阳都还没准备要落山，先不管他要来找他论天还是谈地，多多少少有种无事生非的感觉，毕竟这条街白天可是没什么人愿意造访的。

“我马上去，”查尔斯不想让老鸨难做，“兰谢尔上校似乎有些过于执着了。”

“他也真是的，白天还有空闲。”

“我知道总有一天兰谢尔会厌烦的。”

他说着穿上木屐，顺手拿了一片脚边的干树叶做好书签，然后再合上这本桂冠诗人阿尔弗雷德•丁尼生最不受待见的作品——《莫德》。

「COME into the garden, Maud,

For the black bat,Night, has flown…」

到我的花园里来吧，莫德。

～*～

「Come into the garden, Maud，

I am here at the gate alone…」

快到我的花园里来，莫德。

这本《莫德》在查尔斯刚走到艾瑞克身边时就掉落在了地上，之所以没有被放回柜子里，是因为主人被忽然拉到了另一个人身边，毫无预兆地被吻住，口舌交缠，乱成一团。

早些时候艾瑞克就已经不知道自己究竟是怎么了，自从那一晚之后，他针对查尔斯的猜疑慢慢变形成了一种欲望，就好像猜疑只是欲望的一条支流。

每一次当他见到查尔斯时，也许本只是想要跟他讨论一些事情罢，查尔斯身上存在的谜团让他入迷，但显然这不是他迷上查尔斯的主要原因。

查尔斯在吻中被推到在地，“等……等等……”光线太好让他分外羞耻，“窗子没有……”要是有人看见的话——那又怎么样？这里是做这个的。

衣带被拉开，查尔斯穿着的深蓝色浴衣被自然地摊散开来，特殊的环境这让查尔斯尤其紧张。

“你担心被人看到？”艾瑞克问了一句，观赏他身下这具柔嫩的躯体，他上身甚至没有痣只有一些不明显的雀斑。

艾瑞克在他肩膀上轻轻咬了一口，“太阳都还在窗户外面，”查尔斯语气不好，“真是有些走火入魔了。”

“你觉得这是因为谁？”艾瑞克的手自上而下，悄悄用食指指腹扫过查尔斯的分身，引得对方一阵震颤，皱着眉头斥了一句有的没的。

秋天本来很凉爽，但艾瑞克却觉得房间里热火朝天，连带着查尔斯的肌肤也灼人得很，他随意地解开自己的外套丢到一边，又把掐脖子的衬衣扣子和越来越紧的裤腰带都解开，才勉强感觉好一些。

自始至终查尔斯都是一副认命的态度，也许他会对一些恶趣味嘴碎几句，但却也没有更多反抗。艾瑞克有时享受这种凌驾的感觉，但更多时候，他对此感到不满。

这是不对劲的，假如你真的是一个付钱的顾客，那应当满意这样的反应，就好像你需要的是一个热乎乎的小洞，而不是一颗心脏。谁需要一颗心？在这里没人需要一颗心，况且是支离破碎的心。

“你来的太频繁了，”查尔斯用他的脑门抵住艾瑞克的，“这不方便。”

青年紧缩的身体显得小心翼翼，“我以为这正是你想要的。”艾瑞克不用问也知道这家伙完全不在状态，但他很坏，没有停止的意思。

“不……”查尔斯仅仅搂着对方的脖子，似乎是不太愿意与他对视似的，他远没有第一夜那样生动，也许是没有酒精帮忙的缘故。

“没事，我来帮你，”艾瑞克偏过脸吻他耳朵，“你用什么来扩张你自己？”

“胆大妄为。”查尔斯小声评论道，“在那个抽屉里，”他指着那个木柜子，“里面有个小圆铁盒。”

艾瑞克起身去把它找出来，拿到它时他在心里默默联想到女人的唇膏，用的时候就拿小拇指抠一点，大概吧。查尔斯就这个机会去把身后的窗户关上，当他做到时，他松了一口气。

“你虽然不自重，但相当自尊。”

声音如此接近，吓得查尔斯急忙转过身去，试图解释或者辩论一番，却直接被抵在了墙上，艾瑞克按着他的胸腔，让他呼吸都开始变得提心吊胆。

“拜托你。”查尔斯艰难地扯出一个笑容。

他不希望再看到这样的笑容，所以他答应了查尔斯的要求，就算他原本也只是在吓唬对方，虽然这让查尔斯紧张兮兮，但吓唬查尔斯非比一般的有趣。

查尔斯像是得到了莫大的赦免，以至于他都没有发现艾瑞克擦了油膏的手已经探到了他的后穴，“摸你自己的老二，查尔斯，把手伸到下面去，”艾瑞克半吓半哄，“不然我会把你后面弄坏的，你很清楚的，不是吗？”

在查尔斯犹豫之际，艾瑞克将中指硬生生插进去一节，强烈的不适让查尔斯的指甲差点没抓进墙壁里，没等他适应，手指就开始缓慢移动了。

“我会的……慢点……我会照你说的做的，”查尔斯妥协了，他乖巧地握住自己的阴茎，慢慢地上下撸动起来，显得无奈而羞涩，“我会的。”

艾瑞克不知道说什么好，因为查尔斯绝对是很想活下去的，但却总表显得求死心切，没话可讲，他只好配合查尔斯撸动的速度用手指抽插起来，很快他们配合默契了，查尔斯难耐地叫起来。

“进来——够了……”

他主动将一条腿盘上艾瑞克的腰间，双臂越过肩膀耷拉在艾瑞克的背后，很快那根阳具就挺进了他的身体。艾瑞克没有急着推进，他担心那会撕裂查尔斯，尽管他对查尔斯有些苛刻，可是事实上他并不愿意伤害查尔斯，那对谁也没有好处。

艾瑞克懂得循序渐进，他把握着最恰当的节奏，一步步地将查尔斯带进快感的巢穴里，层层包裹，无法自拔，自己也跟着他一起陷入进去。背上查尔斯的爪子抓得他很痒，他把查尔斯另一条腿也盘上腰间，得以更深入这处柔软温暖的花园。

在冰凉的墙壁与火热的躯体之间，查尔斯本以为自己的不安是因为半悬空的体位，但他在一次又一次的冲撞之中逐渐发觉他害怕的并不是坠落，而是其它的东西。

绝顶的时刻，艾瑞克仍然感觉不足够，虽然查尔斯露出了解脱的微笑，但艾瑞克心里不这么认为，他傻傻地吻查尔斯，甚至不放过眉峰与眼角，他用舌头侵占查尔斯的口腔，乱七八糟连查尔斯也莫名其妙，他不知道自己中了什么毒药。

艾瑞克把查尔斯放下来，坏心眼地又把手指伸进未紧闭的穴口，在查尔斯小声的咒骂里抽了两下，带出些不好的液体来，但他觉得自己还可以再把这家伙填满点。

除此之外他还有其他途径可以满意？

他已站在花园之外，而查尔斯在门口独自等待，伶仃地守望。

  
～*～

「He is coming, my dove, my dear;

He is coming, my life, my fate…」*

偶尔艾瑞克也并不会像只野兽一般，与查尔斯的相处只剩下身体交缠，他与查尔斯愈发亲密，就愈发觉得自己该做的不应该只有这件事。

正式签署协定后的一个月内，街道上的美国人猛地多了起来，艾瑞克这时候上街，就像是个再正常不过的人，即便他穿着军服的时候也是如此，不变的是他仍然能发觉那种毛骨悚然的目光，从一双双细小的眼睛里刺入背后。

他还是没法用日语表达自己的想法，他压根不准备学。英语和手势始终他生活中主要交流的途径，当他想要为查尔斯带去一盒天妇罗时，他只能用手一边比划一边跟店里懂些英语的店员描述那种名字不明的炸虾，直到他们明白为止，好在第三次他就彻底记住了那个词语的发音。

军营的生活很无聊，战争结束了，实在是没有什么好做的，大家也都是一副懒散的模样，最近他得到消息，据说下个月中旬就可以将飞机驾驶回国，圣诞节前他们中有一部分人会正式退役。

先不提真实度有多少，回国这件事并没有让艾瑞克想的那么令人激动，他很快找到了原因。

“这家店不好吃还很贵，”查尔斯用手指捏起一只，“你穿军服的话，他还会收更多的钱。”

“我下次不去了。”艾瑞克说道。

查尔斯已经习惯艾瑞克来的时间点，永远不会是四点以前，永远不会间隔超过三天。不知什么时候开始艾瑞克开始变乖，他大多数时候会和查尔斯商量好下一次会在什么时候来到这里，而不是突然造访，这让查尔斯好受了很多，这样的话他就有时间提前做好准备，不论艾瑞克是否决定上他。

那一天艾瑞克带来了一个折叠的西洋棋棋盘。

他几乎成为了查尔斯房间的另一个主人，老鸨拿了钱，放任他在这里随意进出，他在房里等待查尔斯，老鸨说他正在后院喂养他的猫。

查尔斯急急忙忙走进房间里，关上房门，他正准备责备艾瑞克为什么不按约定的时间，但当他一见到桌子上的西洋棋盘，所有的棋子都按位置摆好时，“为什么不过来？”一瞬间查尔斯甚至没有反应过来，结巴着完全忘记了自己的语言，只能慢慢走过去坐在艾瑞克对面。

直到艾瑞克伸出他的两只握拳的手，他才从震惊中复原，“选一个，”艾瑞克语气上扬，稳稳地说，“让我们来一局。”

“我都快忘了怎么走棋了，”查尔斯用手指了一下艾瑞克的左手，“我原先可是很厉害的。”

艾瑞克张开这只手，“白棋，”他说完，把这枚主教给查尔斯，“正好不用反转棋盘。”

这下查尔斯看起来很开心，艾瑞克从来没见过查尔斯如此轻松柔和的表情，也许在他躬身喂猫的时候，他也是这样的表情，或者读诗的时候，但他不清楚。因为他们的关系几乎限制在这一方天地里，当查尔斯走进这里，他失去了灵气。

白先黑后，棋子已经拿起，但没有准备好落在哪里，查尔斯像是在认真思考，“你对我有没有什么好奇的？”艾瑞克突然问。

对棋局思考的沉浸让查尔斯放松了下来，“什么都可以吗？”他动了他的白骑士。

“这种情况下惹怒我还是有难度的。”艾瑞克笑了一下，似乎是对自己棋艺很有信心。

“你的姓氏不像美国人。”于是查尔斯放开了胆子问道。

“我是犹太人，”艾瑞克直接地回答，“因为天赋异禀，战争爆发前几年我在美国受训，我很幸运……之后我改名换姓，流亡美国。”

他跳过了很多东西，查尔斯就算分析棋局也能听出来，“抱歉听到这个，”查尔斯眨了下眼，“我想我是做不到比你更简略了。”

“我的过去很单调。”艾瑞克诚实地说。

“苦难不可能用来作比较。”查尔斯声音很轻，但落下棋子的力度很大，让棋盘清脆响了一声。

“你只用说你愿意说的。”

“我不知道我能说道什么程度……”他看了一眼外面的天色，很快视线又回到了棋盘上，“我在英国出生，我生父继承了一座庄园，我们一家人都住在里面。但他我很小的时候就过世了，我母亲因此变成了酒徒。”

“祖上贵族？我第一次见你的时候，猜你是资本家的儿子。”艾瑞克的手在女王上犹豫了一下，还是选择了更保险的棋路。

“都算半个，”查尔斯心里有些沉重，“后来她改嫁了一个野心勃勃的男人，我的继父，带着他的工厂和儿子，挤进了我们的家，”查尔斯咬咬牙，“我都不能描述他有多坏，他甚至鼓励我母亲酗酒，这加重她的肝损。”

“英法对德宣战之后不到一年，他的工厂毁于空袭，于是他要求我们马上准备离开英国，去更安全的美国，但我们没能登上去美国的船，只能暂时去到日本，再转去美国，”查尔斯叹了口气，“但很快日本也不再安全，我们并没有在日本滞留多久，这期间我母亲病重了。”

查尔斯忽然发现自己回忆的时候忽略了艾瑞克想突袭的诡计，“你不会是想趁我分心偷袭吧？！”查尔斯佯作生气的表情。

“我也在听，查尔斯。”艾瑞克翘了一下单边眉毛，有些你奈我何的狡猾。

不担心，这反倒是一个机会，艾瑞克赌他不敢吃他的马，他的确不敢，但他有其他的办法破解危局。

“四年前的某天，他忽然对我们说，我们要离开日本了，”查尔斯重新开始叙述自己的故事，“也许是嗅到了战争即将白热化的硝烟味，尽管我母亲还没有离世，但他已经做好准备，太可笑了。”

“在我母亲过世之后，葬礼结束的当天，他们就立即订好了去美国的船票，准备马上离开日本，就算我母亲的尸首还在异国他乡，”查尔斯试图轻描淡写，“我以为他手里的船票，有一张是我的，但事实上，我出发前一天，他们消失了……带着所有的珠宝和钞票，所有的值钱的东西，人间蒸发。”

说到这里艾瑞克抬起眼睛凝视着查尔斯，似乎是已经猜到了接下来发生的一切事情，就像一出演出上千场的戏剧，观众早已知道结尾。

“我们租下的洋馆也很快到期，差不多就在美国正式对日宣战的前夕，”他尽量不去回忆起令人心痛的细节，“他控制了我们的财产，因此我离开的那天，几乎没有几张钞票，好在我从英国带来了一些值钱点的旧书，我不得不把它们其中的绝大部分低价卖掉，最后我还卖掉了我的小提琴——那是一位大师的作品，可惜买家还不够识货。”

这点让查尔斯撅了下嘴。

“你知道，美日正式宣战之后，通往美国的船只也完全不通了，回英国更是不可能，日本国内的情况不好，大家都在打仗……但最苦恼的是，我是一个白人———准确点是一个敌人，我日语又很糟糕，完全没有竞争力。”

“总之，在各种敌视下，我唯一能找到的工作就是在玛丽夫人这里陪酒，在这条格局外的街道苟且偷生，攒一些钱，等待战争结束再回国，”查尔斯说到这里笑了一下，毕竟这对他而言充满希望，“只能说还好我不是什么禁欲主义者。”

“这就是你想知道的全部，”查尔斯疲惫地说，“我感觉我在喋喋不休，会不会太长了？”

他正低着头观察白热化的棋局，能被艾瑞克看到的只有一个发旋，没有表情，情绪难测，“没有，我都听到了。”艾瑞克说着。

“这让你难过吗？”查尔斯平静地问。

“非常。”艾瑞克心不在焉地移动棋子，准备吃掉查尔斯的车。

这时候查尔斯笑了，“王车易位。”他就好像没说过那些话似的笑了，这棋走得真的让他很开心，还是他只是假装的？

没过多久，查尔斯就扭转局势，赢了艾瑞克。

“能把它留下吗？”查尔斯看着这盘令人满意的棋，“没事的时候我也能自己跟自己下。”

艾瑞克把这盒棋送给了查尔斯。

知道查尔斯故事并不如艾瑞克所想的那么困难，这正是最初他对查尔斯兴趣的源头，但却在现在失去了一些趣味，或者他本应该教训自己，这事本身就不会有趣。

只是枯燥无味。

“太阳落山了。”艾瑞克对他说。

查尔斯抿了一下嘴唇，他知道那是什么意思，“我知道了。”这不会是非常规的事情，这是他的工作与日常。

他靠近艾瑞克，准备为他做一次。

  
～*～

一切都发生的太快，艾瑞克一开始就知道自己留在这的日子不多，因此并不抱有太多打算。如果没有查尔斯，他可能十月底就会离开。

他和查尔斯的传闻在军营里传开了，一位传奇飞行员迷上了一个吉原的头牌，那个小家伙还身份神秘，整件事情是如此叫人困惑。但闲言碎语不能阻止他频频造访，他甚至很多时候都感觉自己是神不知鬼不觉来到那的，他一开始只是想去外面随便走走而已。

哈里森中校非常好奇他们为什么发展如此迅速，他时常打艾瑞克的趣，说他一开始态度那么坚定简直太好笑了。艾瑞克也没说什么，毕竟他自己都很无奈，这令人难以置信。

“玩玩倒是随便你，”哈里森半玩笑半当真地说，“可不要太上心了，怎么说也只是个……”

“我知道。”艾瑞克不想听这种话。

“你不是常驻军，记得吗？”他好心提醒。

“我什么都清楚，哈里森。”

艾瑞克对这些事情感到十分难受，他感觉自己站在交叉路口，逼迫自己走了一条自己相信的路，但时时刻刻都在怀疑自己是否做了正确的选择。想一想，他对查尔斯是一种向上的感情吗？还是只是稍微长久些的另类露水情缘？对于查尔斯，自己又是站在什么地位？

他觉得自己应该和查尔斯多说说这些事情，如果他在乎查尔斯，他应该这么做的。这有点难，艾瑞克不是个很会长篇大论的人，万一查尔斯不想谈，他没有技巧让他开口。

艾瑞克又没打招呼来了，但这次老鸨拦住了他，“他今晚不能接待您，真是非常抱歉，长官，”她用身子止住艾瑞克上楼的脚步，“你看看能不能换个人来服侍您——”

“他怎么了？”艾瑞克担心起来。

“他……他身体不舒服，已经先睡了，”玛丽夫人作出一个伤心的表情，“还请您体谅一下吧。”

艾瑞克的脸色瞬间冰冷下来，“可以，”他抓住老鸨的肩膀，“跟谁？”

他不需要老鸨回答，粗鲁地推开她，冲上楼去。老鸨急忙叫保镖拉住他，但军人敏捷地躲过两个保镖的联合攻击，还放倒了其中一个，没有人可以阻止他的脚步。

就算没有穿着军服，战场上留下来的痕迹也让艾瑞克也气势汹汹，他脚步不停，皮靴在木地板上发出令人生惧的声响，逼迫着所经之处锁住口舌，献上可贵的安静，他来到查尔斯房间前，推开了门。

跟谁？

艾瑞克气血上涌，大步走进去，用力踢开压在查尔斯身上的那个男人，他甚至不屑于看见那个人的长相或者身形，他狠狠踹了他两脚，又揪住他的衣领把这家伙拉起来，给了他一记猛拳。

那家伙几乎没有还手的力气，但艾瑞克看见自己的手臂肌肉鼓胀得像个蛮人，可他没有其他路可走，极度的厌恶吞噬了他。

查尔斯根本无从阻止，他甚至找不到拉开二人的机会，狂怒的艾瑞克不是他能够控制的，好在保镖很快赶了上来，三个人才把他们分开，但艾瑞克根本没有收手的念头，他的兽性完全暴露在外。

“把这家伙带走，其他交给我——”查尔斯招呼保镖让他们那个被揍到接近昏迷的人带下楼去，自己接手了发疯的艾瑞克，他的呼吸都不匀称，但这显然还不是他的全力。

保镖松开艾瑞克的时候，他还想去追，但查尔斯用自己的身体拦住了他的去路，他的表情显然也并不开心，“艾瑞克！——艾瑞克，已经够了！”查尔斯大叫道，“你这么做根本没有道理！”

“他逼你的吗！？”艾瑞克调整着自己。

“你就没想过他是我的工作？”查尔斯十分勉强地冷笑，“你不是我唯一的客人。”

“你是我的，”艾瑞克的语气如此沉重，“只有我了解你，你不能——你不能。”

“但这是事实，我就是这样的人，”查尔斯的怒气越来越凶猛，“不然你以为我是什么？”

艾瑞克沉着气不愿争辩。

“我不是你的私属物品，兰谢尔，我不想被你困住！”查尔斯的脾气头一回暴露得这么彻底，“你以为我对你一无所知？嗯？我知道你对我只是一时兴起，你跟我和我与其他人并没什么两样——”

“看来你以为的我也不正确，”艾瑞克瞪着他，呼吸被迫平稳下来，“你居然这么想。”

“我还能怎么办？”查尔斯堪堪笑起来，“你跟我能有什么结果，你又有什么权利阻止我继续——”

“查尔斯……”他的疯狂卷土重来。

「But mine, but mine,' so I sware to the rose,」

「'For ever and ever, mine.'」

～*～

查尔斯的双腕被对方单手束住，反在背后动弹不得，顺道压制住他挣扎的上身只得趴伏在地上，视野狭窄看不见任何人和物，不安裹挟了这个可怜的人，惹得轻微颤抖。

这一次艾瑞克没有办法再拿出一丁点的温柔，即便那本来就不多。他感到愤怒占据了高位，甚至超出了爱意，或者是愤怒融合进了爱意里，变成了一只怪兽。他直接操进了查尔斯身体里，刺痛仿佛穿过了查尔斯背脊，压抑的尖叫湿润了他的眼眶。

“艾瑞克，你不能——你不能……”查尔斯坚守着最后的顽固，他知道自己迟早会输在这里，但他没有妥协，精神可嘉。

“这是强——”查尔斯没能说完这个词语，毕竟艾瑞克没有理会他的反抗，他狠心地插着查尔斯仅仅自己粗略扩张过的后穴，又热又紧得就像是在烧，他力气之大让查尔斯一波一波地向前剐蹭着地面的竹席，秋天一到很快它们就要更换了，但现在它正在摩擦查尔斯的乳头和龟头，让他很痛。

他的身体简直不堪一击，艾瑞克的冲撞让他痛得想哭，前面乳头的剧烈摩擦注定他会被擦伤，红肿，他想靠呼气时的胸腔收缩来减少疼痛，但这也让艾瑞克的抽插更加畅快，他的呼吸也被掺入了过多可悲的快感，他终于哭了出来。

“不……不……”

后穴火辣的刺痛感让他失去了控制力，只能放任艾瑞克疯子般抽送，祈祷艾瑞克能够快点射出来，放过他，让这件事快些过去，龟头没磨得很痛，他自己完全没有要射出来的感觉，他痛得脱力。

如他所愿的是，因为太过急躁的缘故，艾瑞克到的比平常早，他抽出阴茎，查尔斯的后穴已经高度充血，小部分的精液被推出了甬道，粗暴的开拓让它现在合不上，只能随着呼吸一收一张，可怜兮兮。

查尔斯的眼泪还没有止住，他反过脸来瞪了一眼艾瑞克，“放开我。”他的声音颤抖着。

不该这样的，他们不该这样的。艾瑞克被这视线激得清醒了些，他木讷得松开对查尔斯手腕的控制，对方马上用手臂撑着自己从艾瑞克身边挪开了，这让艾瑞克心寒。

“出去。”查尔斯侧坐着，把自己的衣服拉起来，当布料擦过他的乳头时他紧蹙了一下眉头，但艾瑞克对他的话没有反应。

“出去！”他闷闷地吼道。

查尔斯的蓝色眼睛再也没看过艾瑞克一眼，他把自己缩进墙角，满是戒备和受伤的眼神无神地看着地板，什么也不想再说了。

艾瑞克沉默了许久，最后愤愤出了门。

夜还很长，寒冷的季节也还有很长，查尔斯感觉自己的身体还在烧灼着，没有熄灭的火焰还在他的身体里燃烧，催促着他解决问题。

他撸了撸阴茎草草了事，身体里的精液和手上的精液让他控制不住地想起那些难过的事情，艾瑞克只是喜欢他的身体而已，他只是爱操他的快感。

而他也喜欢这种感觉，查尔斯可耻地把手指插进后穴，疼痛和粘稠提醒着他艾瑞克的所作所为，他抽动了两下，看着手上的凌乱，不知道自己在干什么。

下个月中旬回国。

这本并不是什么重要的事情，假如艾瑞克真的只是他的一个客人，他甚至应该恭喜艾瑞克能够回到熟悉的环境中去，享受快乐，过上第一个安稳的圣诞节，在那里有他的熟人。

他劝自己尽早回到现实的生活中去，毕竟现实如此，他快攒够赎身和船票的钱了，尽管他不清楚自己回到英国能做什么，打官司要回他的庄园？去惩戒他的继父？他不知道。

但至少他不能寄希望在艾瑞克身上，就算原本他以为自己能够找到依靠，至少他自由之后能够和艾瑞克考虑未来的问题。他想过，但不能相信这会成真，他只能找一个试图让自己回到过去的契机，以欺瞒自己的心。

现在他一想到那个男人就烦恼。

查尔斯感觉自己就像一只在透明玻璃窗上爬行的小虫子，爬着——明明是玻璃，却已以为自己已经到达了窗户外面的树叶上，自由自在。实在是太愚蠢了，而他努力爬着的模样，使得这件事更加可笑。

他依恋上了他的客人，他就这样把自己的一切交给他艾瑞克，直到现在才开始思考这究竟对还是不对，太愚蠢了，这实在是——

其实艾瑞克没有走，他还在房间外面等待。这时候他远远听到有人在大口喘气，像是溺水后浮上水面重新领会到空气那样贪婪，“哈——啊——哈——啊——”，有节奏得像一台老旧的抽气机，但实际上，如果他能马上反应过来，他会辨认出那喘气声是如此耳熟。

那个人呼吸困难，是因为他噎着一口气，用力抑制了自己的哭泣，只能通过大口呼吸来调整情绪，以及时不时的咳嗽和吸鼻子声。

“我真的很爱你。”艾瑞克不选时机，只因为他不知道他究竟要如何才能让查尔斯相信这一点，可他自己都觉得这份感情过于虚幻，又怎么能传达到另一颗心脏里。

“太草率了，”查尔斯声音倒是很干脆，“我希望我相信你，但……”

“我很抱歉。”艾瑞克低下了脑袋。

「There has fallen a splendid tear

From the passion-flower at the gate.」

他的眼泪最终也没有落下多少。

～*～

平常的时候，查尔斯并不穿和服，倒不是不习惯，只是他觉得现代装束更加方便，而且那样的话他就不用穿木屐，省得操心木屐总是脱脚的麻烦了。

他在后院喂养他的一只白毛黑脚花色的小母猫，这是他唯一建立起联系的野猫，也许被他驯化了也说不定，反正这只猫安逸地在后院溜达，也没人管它。查尔斯给它取名叫“ねこ（neko）”，就是日语里面猫咪的意思，听起来有点像“necko”或者“Nico”，叫一只猫“小脖子”总是有点好笑，所以实际上差不多是“妮可”。

但他更乐意认同这只猫叫Nico而不是neko，当他叫出这个名字时，其实想的是前面那个单词，当他告诉其他人它叫neko的时候，其实也并不是指的那个意思，可是在这里谁又会知道呢？

这天是他回绝艾瑞克的第五天，事实上自从艾瑞克对他施暴那一晚开始，艾瑞克已经来找过他四五次了，但次次都被查尔斯拒绝，而艾瑞克居然也没有硬闯，这倒是出乎查尔斯意料，这也正说明他对艾瑞克的了解还完全不够。那是一个穿着军官制服、面色冷酷的男人，话不多就好像他是不想说一样，那家伙，脾气也很怪，查尔斯是个善于琢磨人心的人，但就算是他，对艾瑞克也知之甚少。

这一切根本就是一团糟嘛……

突然妮可跳到查尔斯长椅旁边空余的位置，懒散地趴了下来，查尔斯用拇指摸摸它的脑袋，它舒服地眯起眼睛，相当懒地叫了一声。

虽然已经休息了好几天，但查尔斯始终感觉自己莫名其妙的疲惫，这种病恹恹的模样让其他人有一种不好的猜想。玛丽夫人因为查尔斯的抑郁感到十分苦恼，查尔斯是这里唯一真正懂英语的，玛丽夫人的英语还是靠他勉强教出来的，她又把这继续教给店里的其他姑娘和男孩。会说英语绝对是店里最大的优势，那些士兵喜欢听得懂话的。

查尔斯人长的俊秀，脾气好又聪明，还能说英语和一些日语，使得他成为店里的金字招牌，可自从艾瑞克事件之后，他就拒绝接待任何客人了，玛丽夫人可不准备逼他，她还不至于逼迫一个已经攒满赎身钱的外国人，更何况还是一个跟军官有密切关系的，实在不行她就再培养一个出来，反正对于那些人来说所谓的查尔斯可以有很多个。

但她不希望自己店里有个外国人自杀，这样子她这辈子都别想在道上混了，查尔斯看起来很有这种倾向，她真担心查尔斯做出什么傻事。

这担心根本是多余的。当查尔斯最终提出要为自己赎身的要求时，他语气向上，听起来没有任何想死的念头。

这让玛丽夫人松了一大口气，她很快答应了查尔斯，毕竟钱到手了，麻烦也排除了，对她而言已经够不错的了，她只是好奇查尔斯怎么攒够剩下这笔钱，毕竟他已经决定不再接待任何客人了。

查尔斯说他会卖掉一本旧书。

～*～

查尔斯把妮可抱进房间里，野猫不需要人喂养也就不需要依赖人活下去，只是偶尔它会来蹭一些查尔斯吃不完的鱼肉，但不给吃也不会怎么样，它本质上只是喜欢查尔斯给它挠痒痒和抚摸而已。他决定要带走妮可，但他不知道它愿不愿意跟他走，到时候再说吧。如果它不愿意的话，他就留下来好了。

这天午睡醒来，查尔斯出门准备去卖掉他的书，玛丽夫人一向对查尔斯的忠诚很是信任，一般情况下都会允许他出门而不让人跟着他，她愿意让查尔斯成为特例，这只会让他更加充满神秘感，人们会好奇这个神秘的穿和服的外国人而踏足她的小店，成功的例子倒是挺多。

尽管如此查尔斯对外面的了解还是非常之少，但这又怎么样呢？反正他也只是在这里暂留的过路人，从来没有想要扎根于此的打算，也就也不会有想要熟悉这里每条街道的想法了。

“对，这是非常稀少的，即使是现在都是，出版社印刷极少，”查尔斯可以跟古董店的老板说英语，“《莫德》在初版时并不被看好，至今也无人为它平反，但我认为它仍然是他最好的作品之一。”

“它的知名度很低，泽维尔先生，就算读过丁尼生诗集的人，也没几个人知道它，”老板对这本精致的书有些犹豫，之前他都是很爽快的，“抱歉，我恐怕给不了你想要的价格，因为很大程度上它永远也卖不出去，我本人也不是很有兴趣。”

“这……”查尔斯皱眉，“好吧……”

“但如果这是吉原一个头牌的收藏，也许会让它更值钱的——”他补充说道，“虽然这么说不太尊重丁尼生先生……”

提醒店主记起这件事的确让交易更加顺利了，当查尔斯走出店面时，他果然得到了他需要的那部分钱，他将得以离开这片土地，回到熟悉的地方去。查尔斯当掉《莫德》之后就准备回去了，毕竟他除此以外也无事可做。当他走出去不远的时候，电车即将通过的警告拦住了去路，他乖乖等在栏杆外面，远处电车即将冲过这里。

越来越近，越来越近。远处那个一个黑色的点渐渐变成了有形状的车头，颜色越来越深，明灭。

“查尔斯！？”

在电车磨过轨道的声音穿过耳道的间隙，规律中的不规律，这个声音使查尔斯惊喜地回过头去，他知道自己不应该有什么真实的喜悦之情的，但他完全控制不住自己的眼睛，它们根本就是两个欺骗者，这太荒唐了，查尔斯立刻就后悔了。

然而他无处可躲。

“竟然在这里遇到你了。”查尔斯扫了艾瑞克一眼，不经意看见他手里的那个提箱。

“你一直不愿意见我，”艾瑞克似乎也有点紧张，“我本已经决定今晚硬闯了。”

“真有你的风格。”查尔斯没法不去猜测那个提箱到底装着什么，它是如此眼熟以至于就像是他的那件物品，这略微让他忧心忡忡。

电车靠近了，越来越近，声音也越来越大。

“我——”

艾瑞克说着什么，却被电车的声音遮盖过去，他轻轻皱着眉把提着提箱的手伸出去，让提箱来到查尔斯目光中央，上面用烫金的一行签名“查尔斯·泽维尔”让他没法否认，这个箱子里装着的东西，不出意外正是他的小提琴。

这有什么好怀疑的？查尔斯质问自己，视线就这么在这古朴的小提琴箱上凝固了。

“我还找到你卖掉的两本书！”艾瑞克努力用他最大的声音说道，但他有些尴尬的表情大概是没带在身上的意思，或者很抱歉仅仅找到了其中的两本，而不是所有的那些书本。

查尔斯干愣着在原地。

那些被查尔斯舍弃的过去，那些他无力负担的过去，那些在他波折中丢失的过去，正在被艾瑞克悄悄地找齐，试图重新拼凑出来还给查尔斯。他很笨，不知道如何才能把他对查尔斯的爱情找回来，只好先去重新找到查尔斯，顺着这个线索一点点重来，那么，就从他的过去开始。

“你可以收下。”艾瑞克掷声说道。

查尔斯早那一瞬间就想起很多事情。

我爱你，太草率了。

什么是爱与真实？查尔斯不确定，他见过那么多的客人，爱跟恨，都是些口头的话而已，他不知道艾瑞克是不是也这样，他很想去说服自己艾瑞克跟其他任何人都不一样，是一个不能用常理断言的人，但他始终没有安全感。说出“我爱你”这样算爱吗？这样的爱是真实的吗？他的怀疑有什么必要吗？可是却一直忍不住去怀疑。

今后也要继续这样子怀疑下去了吗？

“抱歉，我真的……”查尔斯握紧的拳头藏在他衣服宽大的袖子里。

我多想就这么相信你，我也知道那值得我去做，但……

如果查尔斯不去接过那把小提琴，就轻松地离开的话，他就会过的更容易些吧？他这么猜测着，不远处电车过去的时候发出呼啸声音时，他也还是呆伫在原地，被艾瑞克安静地注视着。他三番五次地把视线从艾瑞克脸上转移到小提琴提箱上，手心里的汗冰凉凉的。

艾瑞克只是等待着，见查尔斯迟疑不决的态度，终于艰难而肯定地吐出几个单词，他对查尔斯说道：“相信我。”

他手握成拳头，用劲地拎着箱子提手。

短促的话语，却让查尔斯笃定了收下它的念头。

“请今晚来找我吧。”

他感觉箱子沉甸甸落在了他手里。

～*～

那是查尔斯第一次也是唯一一次看见艾瑞克穿着跟他本应该格格不入的和服，事实上他比想象的更加适合，而不是因为他长了一副典型的欧美面孔而会感到出格。他穿着很新的一件绀色浴衣，在暖光灯下看起来像是黑色一般，他腰带扎的紧，肩膀又很宽，穿法似乎没有抓到东方服饰的特点。不过本身这套衣物对他自己而言是没有什么意义的，也许只是为了放尊重些，毕竟一直以来他都是这么目中无人。

本来的计划是什么艾瑞克已经不想说了，和查尔斯的偶遇改变了他原本的计划，今夜他可以普普通通走进去，而不是犯下罪过，惹其他人不快，虽然他也不在乎，但能避免总是更好些。

“把灯都灭掉？”艾瑞克的询问得到了点头应允。

光线一瞬间黯淡下来，只有窗子外面对面楼的灯火还勉强地照进光来，这样暗淡的背景下，查尔斯却愈发能够感觉到自己心脏的轮廓，以及印刻在胸腔外寸寸肌肤的热度，在艾瑞克的指尖成形浮现。他衣衫半敞，衣带松开，短裤脱了一半，身下就是跟他差不多一样乱糟糟的艾瑞克。

“脱掉衣服……”说这话时查尔斯头一次感觉如此羞耻，他想他现在一定恨不得用什么东西捂住脸。

他动作很慢。战场上勇敢的飞行员居然担心自己会再一次伤害到他的恋人，他自己都没有意识到这一点，他小心翼翼地抚着查尔斯的手臂，几乎是放任着查尔斯亲吻他，而不是去一味推进。

太累了，就这样防备着，无论是谁也不能拥抱他的一颗真心，好像他根本给心上系了一个死结，连自己也再解不开了，查尔斯感觉累了，在他遇见艾瑞克之前，他还从没有过这样的感受。他总想着能够活下去，无论形式如何，活下去就是希望，查尔斯从不放弃希望，他想要活下去，这份欲望太强烈了，以至于他都要忘记了自己为什么而活，他想不起来。

艾瑞克的手指松松地插进查尔斯的发丛里，“Brilliant.”他这样评论着什么，然后回吻了查尔斯，用手将他们的吻推挤得更紧密些，查尔斯不躲闪，也不害怕，样子有点傻乎乎的。

如果反省一下，艾瑞克会觉得自己是个坏人，他对查尔斯一向都不温柔，甚至可以说是有点残酷，事实上，对于查尔斯来说，的确有相当一段时间是如此，艾瑞克能带给他的安全感微乎其微，只有他们紧紧拥抱在一起的时候，才有那么一种奇妙的吻合带来的安全感。有时候查尔斯感觉这很悲哀，出于身份的考虑却又无可奈何，对于艾瑞克来说，其实也是如此。

但现在，把那些都抛之脑后吧，而今后也不用再考虑那些东西了。

在艾瑞克抱过的人里，查尔斯的身体绝不算是最柔软的那些，这是一具坚韧的身躯，圆润的肩膀比他目测的更加硬朗，而不是脆弱得一捏就红紫淤青，或者就算是他的纤细的脚腕也并没有让他的双腿看上去像是缺乏锻炼的样子，那不是一具浑浑噩噩等死的身体，而是一具努力想要活下去，健康的成年男人的身体。

查尔斯曾一度雪藏了自己的生命力，就像艾瑞克曾经感受过的，当他走进这房间，他就不是一个原本的查尔斯了，而只是一个没有感情的容器，就算他有说有笑也只是一个玩偶而已，那曾让艾瑞克感到烦躁，于是，当他终于能够拥抱真实的查尔斯时，他反而有些不习惯，或者说是有些手足无措。

也许是这份心情作祟，当查尔斯低头去含住他的分身时，窜上背脊的快感让他惊呼出声，他早该想到查尔斯完全投入时会有多厉害的，他的双手攀着艾瑞克的胯部，嘴里含着分身的头部，不急不躁地向下吞吐，抵达深喉处时微弱的咽反应只是让艾瑞克更加难耐，但查尔斯似乎是想凭着口技先让对方射一次。这的确太刺激了，分身划过上颚的感觉、双唇柔软有力的碰触，都挑战着他的神经。

舔舐和吸吮的方式契合着艾瑞克的习惯，这倒算得上是他们放荡相处的成果。他说不出一句完整的话，就在查尔斯用舌根舔过柱身的某一刻，他想要提醒对方却没来得及开口，白色的精液已经溅在了查尔斯的脸颊上，如果不是他下意识避开的话，也许就会射在他眼睑上或者鼻梁上了，虽然想想那样也不赖。查尔斯用无名指抹掉颧骨旁边的液体，提起唇角笑了一下。

“头一次，”查尔斯颇有成就感，“不如今天就让我领导吧？”

“你从来不会提我会拒绝的意见。”艾瑞克帮他把脸上残留的精液擦干净了些。

这倒是真的，因为查尔斯总是很懂他人的想法。

所谓的领导这场性爱，艾瑞尔没有想到是查尔斯主动骑在他身上，不得不说如果他早点发现查尔斯与和服高度的兼容性，也许他会更早接受骑乘式的体位的。赤裸的查尔斯身体向着窗户，锁骨被对面橘红的灯光点亮，和服散垮在肩上，左肩还撑着，右肩却已经光溜溜露在外面了，皮肤莫名很有淡水珍珠的光泽。现在天气已经很凉了，他担心查尔斯感冒。

担心大概是多余的，毕竟这样的情况下，二人的身体都热得着火了一样，如果不是腰间的系带卡在了肋骨下面，也许左肩的领子也早被查尔斯不知不觉弄掉了。“你适合黑色，”查尔斯上下扭动着他的臀部，身体里面夹着分身不放，“唔……是黑色吗？”艾瑞克擒住查尔斯按在他胸膛上的手臂，想稳住他，但其实只是让查尔斯动得更加激烈了而已。

他喘息着，身体动的越来越快，就快要来到尽头。

在这条路上也走了这么久了，走走停停的，咕咕哝哝，犹豫不决废话也说了一堆又一堆，查尔斯想到这没来头地笑了一下，笑容很快就消失在了黑暗里，他心里面还有着一份疑惑不安纠缠着他。在这样的看不见尽头的路径上他临时休息，偶然地在艾瑞克·兰谢尔身边找到了一点安慰，难道说这注定只能是偶然？而不是什么人生倦怠时不得不信的“命运的安排”？

与其这么说，不如说，你愿不愿意相信这是“命运的安排”？

查尔斯弄脏了艾瑞克绀色的浴衣，汗液、唾液、精液，鬼知道会有些什么。他躺在艾瑞克怀里，身体之间几乎没有间隙，查尔斯任凭对方把头埋在他的颈窝里，安静地亲吻他的脖颈和锁骨，但一句话也不说。

那晚他们睡在一起，罕见的安稳舒适，虽然艾瑞克不习惯没有床垫的床铺，但也许这是种心灵的慰藉。

“晚安。”他记得对查尔斯轻声说道。

～*～

那段传闻是真的。

当二人路过时，一些美军士兵总会对他们悄悄侧目而视。艾瑞克本身是一个传奇，犹太难民、驾驶天才、战斗英雄，传奇色彩注定让他的人生不平凡，但事实上他的生活却缺少什么真正意义上的趣味，至少在大众耳朵里单调到十分无聊，就好像他根本不是一个正常人，而是一个模板。但现在艾瑞克•兰谢尔带着一个穿着和服的欧洲青年，气定神闲地走在路上，再加上之前的耳闻，他们大概确定了这位青年的身份就是吉原那位有名的头牌。

不过，可没有人敢凑上去，惹怒兰谢尔的苦头可够他们吃的。

艾瑞克正和查尔斯小声聊天的时候，一个士官小跑过来，对他敬礼，“您是‘万磁王’？‘万磁王’•兰谢尔，对吧？”他问道。

“是的，请问有什么事情？”艾瑞克有些疑惑。

查尔斯默默听着他们交谈，军人的对话本身就没什么废话：艾瑞克所属的战斗机连队很快就要准备离开日本了。——快，但比他想的慢一点。

“‘万磁王’是你战机的名字吗？”查尔斯扯一个话题。

“是的，”艾瑞克说起这件事来有点欣慰的神色，“但最初那架被称作‘万磁王’的战机早就报废了，到现在的这架只是继承了它的名字，当然，作为驾驶员，它也是我的名字。”

“你说起飞机的时候神采飞扬的。”

对此艾瑞克用一个爽朗的笑默认了这点。

在查尔斯年纪还非常小的时候，他喜欢去幻想自己飞行在天空之上，每一个小孩都这么幻想过，这几乎是世界上每一个人类的共同梦想，当年他的成绩非常优秀，身体素质也勉强过关，但他可没有像鹰那么好的视力，可能跟他近视眼的生父有关系吧。多可惜啊，这么漂亮的一双蓝眼睛，如果和蓝天为伴的话，那会是多么令人赞叹的绝配。

这些遗憾的事情查尔斯从来不去提，太久远他自己也忘得差不多了，无论遗憾多遗憾，至少他遇上了艾瑞克——他感到一些好笑，这就好像是他已经和艾瑞克在共享所拥有的一切事物了似的，但他知道没有。

“你想去见‘万磁王’吗？”艾瑞克忽然问。

“我可以去吗？”“当然。”

这大概是他离飞机最近的一次了。艾瑞克带他进入基地内部，卷闸门打开，光线忽然照在了停放的飞机上，查尔斯惊叹一声，脚步紧密跟在艾瑞克身后，一起去找那架属于他的飞机，不久他们找到了目标。

一架绀色的战斗机。

“F4F战斗机，很野，”艾瑞克仰头去注视，“时速五百一十二公里，一千二百公里里程。”

“看起来很棒。”查尔斯围着这座两个人高的战斗机走圈，“我在想象它飞起来的样子。”

他没有告诉查尔斯看着这架战机的查尔斯也神采飞扬，艾瑞克跟在查尔斯身后，有些犹豫要说什么似的，“我们准备在下个月中旬返美，”他缓缓说道，“我不知道你……”

“我今天来见你前向玛丽夫人赎身了，”查尔斯有些急躁地说出这句话，“抱歉现在才告诉你——我后天乘船去美国。”

“什……”艾瑞克怔在原地，“你要去美国？你不回去英国吗？”

“去做什么？复仇？”查尔斯摇头苦笑，“我想先安顿下来再处理其他的事情。”

艾瑞克沉默了，“这很好，”他吐出几个字，“我驾车送你去港口。”

“不用，”查尔斯转过身面对着他说道，“但如果你想送我上船倒没问题。”

现在艾瑞克不知道如何是好，他干巴巴地问：“我可以为你做什么吗？”

“你可以带——”查尔斯停顿了一下，“后天，下午两点。来送我吧，这样就好了。”

他刚刚掩盖掉什么话语呢？那不像是说错了的样子。艾瑞克思考着。

一瞬间他没想到答案，只先答应了查尔斯。

～*～

下雨了。

查尔斯的船票仿佛有一种呼风唤雨的魔力一般，那上面的日期当天居然下起大雨来，要知道这在凛冬将至的秋末是很难得的。雨伞的位置让人挤人的轮船更加拥挤，别人雨伞上的雨水全都洒落到了查尔斯衣服上，鞋子也被人踩了两脚，袜子湿透了。

妮可没能跟他一起离开这座岛，他几乎不能把妮可抱离开后院三步，无论他怎么用力去抓或者抱住，它都能够滑溜溜地逃出他的禁锢，几次失败之后，它甚至拒绝查尔斯再靠近了，除非用笼子关起来，否则查尔斯是带不走它的。这只野猫根本没有被驯服，查尔斯接受了这个事实，放弃了对妮可的强迫，他明白，对它来说，抱它的人无论是谁都是一样的，甚至没有人关照，它也一样能好好活下去。

他站在港口张望，耸动的人头藏在雨伞下面难以辨认对象，他后悔自己没有跟对方约定好会面的确切位置。突然在人群里一个穿着军服的男人探出了身子，手里拿着伞把却没有打伞，头发都淋湿了，格外显眼，查尔斯一眼认出来是艾瑞克，“艾瑞克！”他走下台阶去迎艾瑞克。

“今天天气不好，”查尔斯把伞打在他头顶上，他解释道，“我不知道你在哪里，又担心你找不到我，就把伞收起来了。”

“你不必要这样的，我站在很显眼的地方。”话虽这么说，查尔斯心里十分触动。

他笑了笑，就当是在安慰，“船什么时候开？”艾瑞克问。

“我看看……”查尔斯看了一眼钟，“三十九分钟后。”

“什么时候到？”艾瑞克又问，“飞机的话很快就到了，但船会要很久。”

“圣诞节前能到就好了，但他们说没准会更快一点。”查尔斯说。

“等你到了美国，”艾瑞克从衣服口袋里拿出一张卡片递给查尔斯，“你可以去这里，这幢房子应该还有空出租房。位置很好，跟房东太太说是我介绍的，价格会便宜。”

查尔斯接过这张卡片收进大衣夹层里：“你跟房东是朋友吗？”

“是的，我只在她那里短租过。”艾瑞克说。

“好，那我就在那里等你。”

等等，他刚刚说了什么？

意识到自己说了一句过头的话，查尔斯急急忙忙去解释：“我的意思是——”

“我会比你先到，我等你，我会找你，”艾瑞克不要他辩解，“你会相信我，对吗？”

这条路走了太久了，一个人就这么不敢停靠地走着，归处何在？

一路上波折太多，疲惫不堪，爱的人身处何处？

答案我是知道的啊。

“对，艾瑞克，”查尔斯抓住艾瑞克的手，“我会找到你，爱你，活得光明正大。”

这句话让查尔斯心跳的很快，雨幕很好的模糊掉了人群的噪声，当他说完时，艾瑞克像是听到了什么毕生难忘的消息似的，睁着眼睛，忍不住吻了他的恋人。雨幕的隔绝让他的精神完全集中在了艾瑞克给他的这个吻上，没有人注意到他们，但这短短的一吻却夺走了查尔斯的全部注意力。

当艾瑞克离开他的嘴唇时，他想起来自己还有什么事情没有交代完全。

“带着我的书来找我，艾瑞克。”

他咽下一口唾沫，定了定神凝视着艾瑞克，似乎是在催促着，等到对方点头才放出呼吸。

“请务必谨记。”他再次叮嘱。

～*～

圣诞节前夕查尔斯才到美国，他下船的这一瞬间忽然有点晕眩，可能是因为在海上漂泊太久了的缘故，他感觉大地都在摇晃。时隔几年，他终于到达了这片早该到达的新大陆，全新的人生就要在这片大陆上开始了，查尔斯深呼吸了几口气。

他下船的第一件事是找到艾瑞克的身影，毫不夸张的说，在船上的每一次日出、每一次月升，他都不可避免地回想起艾瑞克，当天空的鸟飞过去，他也不禁想起艾瑞克早已驾驶着“万磁王”经过。

没花多少工夫他果然找到了艾瑞克。他站在扶栏内侧很显眼的位置，周围挤满了人，他一定是早早就到这里来了。

船在靠岸，查尔斯在船上望着艾瑞克，注意到他手中托着几本书，但此外还有一本书被他拿在胸前，距离不够近看得不太清楚。汽船鸣笛之后靠岸停稳，查尔斯这才看清楚，那赫然是之前被典当掉的那本丁尼生的《莫德》。

人群像是着了魔一样挤涌着下船，还傻傻站在那里的查尔斯一不小心被撞到了前面，使得他回过神来顺着人流往下走。

「He sets the jewel-print of your feet

In violets blue as your eyes.」*

艾瑞克看见海天交界处的蓝色光芒。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> *史料摘自百度百科“日本投降仪式”词条  
> *传奇的原型：“屠夫”爱德华•奥黑尔，然而1943年11月26日在美军攻击吉尔伯特群岛的行动中，时任中校的奥黑尔被友军误击，失踪后被宣告阵亡……这里升了军衔。向英雄致敬。  
> *文中诗句选自阿尔弗雷德·丁尼生爵士的《莫德》Part1 XXII章 I.VII.V.X.节  
> *原作中是She，此处为了不出戏修改成了He，对此等不尊敬的行为我非常抱歉。


End file.
